Ulangan Mendadak Infinite
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Infinite ulangan? Wow.. #Dibunuh Aoi30 bingung summary, genre dan ratednya XD #Dikeroyok Yahh, pokoknya GaJe, Abal, Gila, Sarap! XD #Ditembak Ini hanya humor semata, bukan bermasuk mengejek Infinite XD *Nunjuk Infinite* #Kena glare Credit to author 4, Risyong Kim Soo He Flame diterima, R'nR please? :3 ONESHOOT!


Aoi30 : Yosh! Kenalkan lagi author 4, Risyong Kim Soo He! XD  
Risyong : Annyeong! ^^  
Aoi30 : Yuk kita mulai! XD

* * *

Judul : Ulangan Mendadak Infinite

Author : Kim Soo He  
Cast(s) : All member Infinite, Lee Soo Man Ahjusshi, etc.  
Genre : Humor, Gaje ._.  
A/N : kali ini author bikin ff percakapan ^^ jika tidak memuaskan mianhe jika readers pada ngakak jumpalitan author tidak tanggung jawab *readers siap siap ngelindes author*

LETS CEKIDOT

Pada suatu hari, tepatnya di Korea Selatan. Hiduplah 7 cogan (cowo ganteng :p) yang bernama INFINITE. Siang itu dimana mereka lagi gak ada job membernya pun hanya tiduran di lantai sambil kipas kipas gak jelas. Om Sooman yang ngenes liat anak-anaknya(?) Akhirnya memberikan ulangan mendadak. Diberinya mereka lembar ulangan. Mau tau jawaban mereka yuk liat sama sama :

Ulangan Mendadak  
Waktu : 11.23 WKS - 14.00 WKS (waktu kemunculan sooman)

1. Jika sebuah kubus memiliki panjang 12 cm, lebar 5 cm, dan tinggi 10 cm berapakah volumenya?  
•Sunggyu : 599  
•Dongwoo : au ah gelap secara gw kan lemah di itung"an  
•Myungsoo : 20!  
•Hoya : jawabannya ketuhanan yang maha esa (?)  
•Sungjong : 995 (nyontek sunggyu sekilas)  
•Sungyeol : jawabannya, eh ngapain juga gw jawab, orang ini ulangan mendadak kok gw blom belajar!  
•Woohyun : 12510

2. Jika kalian melihat seorang pengemis, lalu kalian iba tapi kalian tidak punya uang apa yang akan kalian lakukan?  
•Sungjong : apa ya? Ikutan ngemis ajah lah. Dompet gw menipis  
•Sungyeol : bilang ke pengemis "mas saya minta uang dong mau ngasih masnya saya gak punya duit yaahh"  
•Sunggyu : memberi lebih baik dari pada menerima  
•Hoya : gw kenal kaga? Kalo belom kenalan dolo, kalo gak mau kenalan? Ya udah gw tinggal ajah  
•Woohyun : jangan emakkk! Tabunganku nanti habis! Tolong jangan ambil uang sayaa  
•Dongwoo : ya gw kasih uang lahh  
•Myungsoo : nyelonong pergi ajeh gw kaga punya duit

3. Apakah kalian tau dimana Greenland?  
•Myungsoo : Greenland? Maksudnya negeri hijau? Noh di hutan banyak warna ijo *sewot*  
•Sungjong : mungkin greenland yang kaya di kartun rudi tabuti L hyung 'o'  
•Sunggyu : greenland? Kaga tao gw ntu negara dimana  
•Dongwoo : Greenland~ Greenland~ oohh greenlandd~ aaaanndd~  
•Sunggyeol : di dasar lautan yang dualeeeemmm banget deket sarangnya ikan hiu + terdamparnya titanic  
•Hoya : rudi tabuti? Wah kartun paporit abdi eta mah!  
•Woohyun : greenland itu ada di bumi (?)

4. Apa gunanya KTP? Berapa umur maksimal orang untuk mempunyai KTP?  
•Hoya : KTP? Keterangan Tempat Pijat? Wahh jangan tanya gw, gw kaga punya panti pijet.  
•Woohyun : buat diliat lah, kalo gw kenalan sama orang liat ktp dolo biar gak lupa, 6 tahun!  
•Myungsoo : kaga tao gw. Gw gak bisa pelajaran IPS  
•Sungjong : hoya hyung! Temenku punya panti pijat nih katanya boleh liat keterangannya (?)  
•Sunggyu : KTP adalah kekuatan tentara pelajar (?)  
•Sungyeol : kartu tanda penduduk, 17 tahun  
•Dongwoo : KTP? Itu kan judul lagi kita! (Read : BTD)

5. What is your job?  
•Dongwoo : Job? Gw lagi gak ada job. Malah disuruh ngerjain ulangan gaje ginian  
•Sunggyu : mai job is wraiting letteres *read : my job is writing letters, maksudnya nulis huruf*  
•Sungyeol : my job is entertaining people  
•Myungsoo : job? Maksud lo jok? Jok mah ada di mobil kalee gw kaga punya mobil tuh tanya hoya hyung dia punya  
•Hoya : weh? Gw? Jok mobil gw lagi di serpis dudukannya jebol.  
•Sungjong : my job is entertaining leoppe *nyontek ngyeol tapi keburu diliat pengawas jadinya cuma sekilas*

6. Buat lah 1 gombalan untuk sang author (author ngeksis :p)  
•Sungjong : gombal? Aahhh aku suka itu acara tipi itu kann nanti yang menang ~;:6?,.+"':#(* $%)?!.;:*#/-+ ';."$#()  
•Sunggyu : neng bapak kamu mesti tukang kunci kan? #author : kok tau sih *kedip'kedip* karena engkau telah membuka hati abang untukmu #eaaaaa xD  
*Member laen : cieehhh sunggyu hyung ntar authornya pingsann lohhh~*  
*Sunggyu : biarin ntar gw yang bangunin *-_- malah pingsan lagi ntar*  
•Hoya : special girl~~  
•Woohyun : gombal? Alaahhhhh gampang! Neng bapaknya hakim ya? #author : kok tau?# karena engkau telah mengetok hatiku dengan palu jaksa *member laen : eaaaaaaaa!*  
•Sungyeol : gombal? Itu kan yang ada di jalan jalan! Ihhh aku gak bisa buat gombalann!  
•Dongwoo : *dengerin iwak peyek*  
•Myungsoo : gw kaga bisa bikin gombal ._. Gw bisanya masak, gw masakin ye pengganti gombalan

7. Sebutkan bunyi surat Al-Kafirun ayat 4  
•Woohyun : walaa ana'a biddumma abathum  
•Myungsoo : adek adek jangan diritu ya perbuatan kafir itu jahat lohh  
•Dongwoo : bunyi? Gw gak bisa bunyi bisanya ngomong  
•Sungjong : Kata siwon hyung, yang masih iqra gak usah ngapalin. Aku kan masih iqra 2  
•Sunggyu : Bismillah hirrahmanirrahimm (?)  
•Sunggyeol : Wa'alaikum salam sunggyu hyung~ (?)  
•Hoya : a'udzubillah himinassyaitan nirrajimm bismillah hirrahmanirrahim. Alif lammm mimmm, aminnn #gubrakk

8. Buat kalimat dengan bahasa indonesia  
•Hoya : Anak ayam ada 1000 mati satu tinggal 999 dst.  
Woohyun : 5aY4 94kx B!$A b4H45a !nD0N35!4  
•Sungjong : oohh... Tidak woohyun hyung terkena virus alay!  
•Dongwoo : Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarokatuh  
•Sunggyu : aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang dulu ditendang sekarang kudisayang ~  
•Sungyeol : kalian luas biasaaa~ *ala donghae suju eh maap, maksudnya ala ariel noah*  
•Myungsoo : nama saya L!

9. Apakah kalian mau ulangan ini sampai nomor 10 atau sudah saja?  
•Woohyun : sampe sini ajah dah gw capek sumpah  
•Sunggyu : sampe berapa aja boleh yang penting dibuat sama author *kedipkedip gaje*  
•Sungjong : kalo dapet duit aku mau sampe nomor 30 aja dah  
•Dongwoo : sampe kertasnya nyambung ke amerika  
•Hoya : akhirnyaaa gw dapet keterangan tempat pijat gomawo ya sungjong ah!  
•Myungsoo : sampe sini ajah dah gw capek sumpah *L nyontek woohyun*  
Sunggyeol : *udah tepar duluan*

10. Siapa penemu gravitasi?  
•Sungjong : Thomas Alva Edison!  
•Hoya : Albert Einstein pastinya  
•Sungyeol : ada tuh di kartun The Amazing World Of Gumball, ada kakek kakek merah lonjong (?) Melayang  
•Sunggyu : Issach Newton!  
•Dongwoo : Issach Newton! *nyontek ngyu*  
•Woohyun : ilmuan  
•Myungsoo : Mmmmm orang jaman duluuuuu banget

11. Bagaimana cara mengeja tahun ini, 1993 : •Dongwoo : 1993  
•Sunggyu : 199B *nyontek dongwoo sekilas*  
•Sungjong : one thousand nine hundred and ninty three  
•Woohyun : sembilan belas sembilan tiga  
•Hoya : nineteen nainty nain (?)  
•Myungsoo : nineteen ninty three  
•Sungyeol : itu adalah tahun kelahiran taemin (?)

12. Siapa Leader Kalian?  
•Sungjong : Kakek sunggyu  
•Sunggyu : Kim sunggyu leader paling berkharisma sejagad raya dongg!  
•Sungyeol : om sunggyu  
•Dongwoo : Sunggyu kembarannya tofik (?)  
•Hoya : sunggyu kembarannya tofik (?) *nyontek dongwoo*  
•Myungsoo : L si anak ganteng dari Inpinit! (?)  
Woohyun : Sunggyu hyung

13. Kenapa kalian lahir?  
•Hoya : elaahhhh! Elu masa bodo ato apa seh! Nasib juga nasib nasib kita!-_-  
•Member laen : *siap siap tabokin author*

Dan begitulah akhir ff ini-_-, dari pada terjadi KDRB tingkat akut mendingan saia tutup dengan lafadz

Alhamdulillah hirabbil alaminn

-END-

* * *

Aoi30 : GaJe? Memang XD #Ditabok  
Risyong : _Shut up_... #Nyiapin bom atom  
Aoi30 : *Kicep*  
Risyong : RCL Ne Chingudeul?~ :3  
Risyong : Harus review ya! Silent readers? Nyemplung ke laut sonoh, hahahahaha! *Ketawa epil*  
Aoi30 : *Batin* Kayaknya Risyong ketularan Yuno Gasai deh.. #Salah fandom, plaakk  
Risyong : #Siap-siap ngebunuh Aoi30  
Aoi30 : #Ngacir  
Risyong : #Ngejar Aoi30, lempar bom atom  
Aoi30 : #Is dead  
Risyong : Hahaha! Ada yang mau jadi korban selanjutnya? Review dulu sono gih! Ahahaha! *Ketawa epil lagi, plaakk*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Kamsahamnidaaa~~~ XD XD


End file.
